Together forever or not
by XxPhoenix BladexX
Summary: Revolving around Squall and Rinoa's relationship...the title says it all...


Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8 and the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" is by S Club 7.  
  
A/n: Thoughts are in brackets…but I'm sure you guys would have figured that out. This fic is dedicated to all who have reviewed my other two fics and also for my friend, Lionheart!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry Squall, I can't take it anymore! I can't deny the fact that I'm a sorceress and you, the commander of SeeD! I just can't!"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"I'm sorry…it's over…"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody's got something,  
  
they had to leave behind.  
  
One regret from yesterday,  
  
that just seems to grow with time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall sat on his bed holding a photo of Rinoa and him, arms around each other as they smiled for the shot.  
  
(Why must things be this way? Why can't we be together? Oh hyne, just one day has past and I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't see her…)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
  
How it could be now, oh might have been,  
  
Oh this I know,  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall…Man, I gotta stop thinking about him.)  
  
Rinoa walked into the Cafeteria. Spotting her friends she joins them in conversation. She sees Squall at the opposite end of the Cafeteria watching her and the raven-haired girl quickly pretended that she was joking around with her friends, laughing happily.  
  
(Squall, I hope you'll think that I've got over our break up and that you should move on too…but I know that I'll never be able to forget you no matter how hard I try…)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
2 I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall closed his dormitory door behind him. Was the way Rinoa seemed to be in the cafeteria really how she felt?  
  
(How are you able to act as if nothing has happened? Everything that happened just yesterday, the words, it just keeps replaying in my mind!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Somewhere in my memory  
  
4 I've lost all sense of time  
  
Tomorrow can never be  
  
Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa slammed the door close and threw herself on her bed. Tears flowed from her eyes as she buried her head in her pillow.  
  
(I'm so sorry Squall. The look on your face when you left the Cafeteria…I'm…I'm just so sorry that I pretended that what occurred yesterday didn't matter to me at all. Squall, I…I still love you...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
  
6 How it should be now, oh might have been  
  
Oh this I know,  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall lies on his bed. An object on the desk caught his eye…it was the photo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7 I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
8 I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*chains of flashback*  
  
"You're the best looking guy here…dance with me?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Let me guess, you'll only dance with somebody you like…"  
  
"Look into my eyes…You're gonna like me, you're gonna like me…Did it work?"  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9 You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was scared, really really scared."  
  
"Just stay close to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Squall don't! I'm a sorceress."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 There's no use looking, oh wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's because we haven't make our promise yet."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I'll be here…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll be waiting here…"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll waiting here for you…so…if you come here…you'll find me…I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11 No matter how I try and try  
  
12 I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(If the world becomes your enemy, I'll be your knight.)  
  
*End of flashbacks*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13 I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
14 I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be…  
  
a part of will always be…with you…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the photo fell from his hands, so did a single tear fall from his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I've tried to make this fic really saddening…did it work? The lyrics are suppose to be in italic but I'm not sure if it would be when I upload the fic, so pls don't blame me if it was too confusing to read. Also, the quotes might be messed up since I vaguely remembered what they said. Heh, anyway, pls review! Thank you all who had read this fic!! 


End file.
